The Tale of Itsumo Busra
by IpekBuss
Summary: your parents dead. your clan whiped out. your sis responsible for it. your dream to be an amazing ninja legend. to be the strongest ninja ever. will you make it with your team? contains siliness and stupidness
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic. Just so you know it. Euhmm i reallyy hope that you will enjoy it.**

**This is just some info.. The better parts are coming up so.:P**

**BTW, I have mixed mah story with another fanfic i once read. though ididn't really ask the author permission, cant reach her. **

Name: Itsumo Busra( Always, Good news).

D.O.B/Age: 20-02

Family:

Father: Itsumo Kazuo

D.O.B:29-11 (deceased)

Mother: Uchiha Setsuka

D.O.B:05-12 (deceased)

Sister: Uchiha Ruki.

D.O.B:11-05

Team:

Shihouin Yoruichi(Sensei)

D.O.B: 01-01

Muteki Daichi(Teammate)

D.O.B: 12-02

Arashi Misuto(Teammate)

D.O.B:15-08

**Uchiha clan**:

The Uchiha clan was a powerfull clan, mainly because of a genkai kekkai that clan possed. It was called the Sharingan. It was a powerfull eye jutsu that contained many other powerfull jutsu's. The Sharingan could copy any jutsu unless it was a genkai kekkai, like for an example: The Byakugan.

The Uchiha's were very proud of themselves.

They thought that they were the best and they thought that no other clan could beat them. That wasn't true.

**The Itsumo clan**, also a very powerfull clan, one of the most strongest clan's ever, were their equals.

They would fight alot, and they would always end up in a tie. They hated each others gut, but if one of them was in trouble they would always help eachother out.

The Itsumo clan also had a genkai kekkai. It was called the Toshi Domei, unlike the Sharingan, when used the eyes would light up and turn aqua blue. It had many functions, it could freeze movements and it could read minds. The strong shinobi could use both of them after years of training, the other clan members could only use one of the two functions.

The founder of the Uchiha clan was Uchiha Madara, a strong shinobi and the first one to posses the mankekyou sharingan. He was a strong shinobi and a true hero. Though, alot of the villagers hate him to death.

The founder of the Itsumo clan was a woman, a beautifull and strong woman. Her name was Itsumo Kyouko. She had long black hair, and her eyes contained almost every color to be known.

The Itsumo's had many things to be proud of. Not every Itsumo had it, only the strong one's would, that was the Nijime(RainbowEye). If one had the Nijime, it would mean that their eyes'color would change, the color would change with their mood. For example, if one was angry, their eyes would turn bloodred. If one was happy the eyes would turn into purple or pink. But there was a big disavantage, they couldn't control it. Everyone would know in what kind of mood they were. Only three ninja's could control it. Those three could change the color in whatever color they wanted to be. For example, if one of them wasn't angry they still could turn their eyes red, and could fool the people around them.

Madara and Kyouko had been living side by side for their whole life. It is said that they both still live. They hated eachother but loved eachother at the same time.

Many years later when two soon to be powerfull ninja's, maybe the most powerfull ninja's ever to be known, were born. It began. The Tale of Itsumo Busra began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1~~**

**this is just the beginning so not much will happen:D but it will be funny i hope:D**

* * *

''Hurry up will ya!''

It was a beautifull day in Konoha. The birds were singing and the sun was shining bright.

''I'll leave you behind if you won't hurry up!!''

An arrogant looking boy with scars all over his body was waiting infront of a shop. His eyes were gold and he had black hair. He was wearing dark blue shorts which ended right above his knee, and a dark blue tanktop with a blue cardigan which had orange-like lines at the edge of it.

It looked like he could snap any moment. With his right hand's vingers he was combing his hair and with his left hand he was rearranging his shurikens in his shurkenholdster which was on his turn attached to his left leg. His kunai/scrolls pouch was attached to his lower back. Every ninja had those things.

He turned and looked over his left shoulder where he could see a cat dodging a box that was going to fall on the cat.

''whaaa i finally have it!, I thought, Ino wouldn't keep it for me, but she did~! How nice is that?''

A goodlooking girl with long black hair and black eyes stepped out of the shop. She had ten flowers in her hands, which were wrapped in pink plastic with red ribbons.

''Finally you came out!'' The boy snapped. '' I thought you died in there onna!(woman), what took you so long!''

The boy walked over to the girl and held his hand up. He asked:''Well are you gonna give it to me or not?''.

Suddenly those beautifull -black- eyes turned red, The girl with the -now red- eyes glared at the boy and answered: ''What do you mean?! Do you know how long the line was? And do you have any idea how rare these flowers are? Instead of getting all worked up, YOU COULD AT LEAST THANK ME!''

The boy bursted out laughing. You're so cute when you're angry.

The girl calmed down, blushed and her eyes turned black again. It was obvious she was an Itsumo.

Hmph was her answer. She gave his money back and walked into the direction of a big white building. A medium-sized board infront of it said: Konoha Hospital.

The boy followed her and was blabbing about the cat he saw earlier, he didn't even notice that the girl was standing still, looking at something, until she called out:

''Oi Misuto!, look at this''. ''Isn't this a necklace?'' The girl was holding it now.

Misuto answerd; ''I think it's a Hyuuga symbol ne?'' Indeed it was the Hyuuga symbol. "Maybe it's Neji's or Hinata's he continiued.

The girl was about to put it back when Misuto said: '' Chotto matte(wait a minute) not so fast, let's give it to Kakashi, I think he knows whose it is.'' ''Remember? When you lost your necklace? He was the one who knew it was yours''. ''Besides we are already headed that way, why not bring it along?''.

The girl thought about it, she hated to carry stuff that didn't belong to her, but it was a good idea. Maybe it was important for the person who lost it. And they were going to visit Kakashi.

He just came back from an A-rank mission, he overused his Sharingan and was lying in the hospital right now.

''Geez..what are you thinking about? Give it to me then if you don't want to carry it''. It was like Misuto read her mind. He grabbed the necklace and put it in his pocket. '' Now we're good to go ne? Come on!'' He grabbed her wrist and he ran towards the big, white building.

''It's ya own fault Kakashi''

''You really enjoy seeing me like this, don't you?''

"....................''*silence*

''OMG, you could AT LEAST deny it!'' Kakashi said in frustation.

A dark skinned woman chuckled. ''Easy, easy i didn't mean it like that''.

Kakashi looked at his crush, her name was Shihouin Yoruichi.

She had long black hair and golden eyes, her hair was pinnend up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black bodysuit, with an orange cardigan. She had a nice figure.

She has her own team, which contains three kids: Arashi Misuto, Muteki Daichi and Itsumo Busra. Her profile says ANBU/jounin but the whole ninja-world knows her rank is much, much higher than that.

''Whatcha staring at''?

''Eh? No it's nothing, I was thinking that's all''.

Yoruichi chuckled again, ''about me? no wait about _us_?''

Kakashi tried to hide his blush. ''Noooooohhh'' Kakashi said slowly, ''not even close''.

''Hmm i see,'' she answered.

pfiieww I thought she got me there, she's dangerous, he thought.

''Ohayoo Kakashi-sensei''! A pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura said. She immediatly walked towards the window and opened it.

Two boys were standing behind her. One blondie and a brunette. It seemed that the blonde was scared of something, he couldn't look his sensei in the eyes.

''What's wrong Naruto''? Kakashi asked while looking at him, he knew that, Naruto thought it was his fault, that he was lying in the hospital now.

''Shoot'' Naruto thought,'' How did he know?, What should I say''?

''Dobe, he is asking you something''. The brunette named Uchiha Sasuke said.

''Shut up''. Naruto growled. '' Shut up i'm thinking''!

''Oh really? be carefull not to break anything in there''.

''What did u say teme''! Naruto was about to hit his rival when Misuto rushed in with Busra behind him, he accidentally pushed Naruto to the other side, so he was standing between the two. ''Ah gomen na Naruto'', Misuto said while trying to breathe.

It seemed Misuto and Busra had been running hard and long because both of them were now lying on the ground still puffing. ''What did u guys do''? Naruto asked while helping Busra getting up. Misuto grinned, ''what do u think''? He licked his lips and looked at Busra, she got his hint and fixed her bra. Everyone exept for Yoruichi was staring at the two.

The brunette was the first one to speak: ''So....you...guys..are a couple''?

That's when Busra couldn't hold it anymore. ''Hahaha'', she laughed, ''no ofcourse not''.

''Don't worry Sasuke, i'm still single''.

Sasuke simply hmph-ed at that.

Busra didn't realize it but with that said she hurt the feelings of two people. One: Misuto and two: Sakura. Misuto was really hurt, though he didn't showed his feelings he just smiled. How long did he had a crush on her? He didn't remember.

Sakura on the other hand, reacted in the opposite way:''What are you talking about''? She yelled in aggrivation.''Sasuke is mine''!

''Oh sorry Sasuke, I didn't knew you had a girlfriend. Busra said trying to tease him.

''I Do Not Have A Girlfriend'', Sasuke stated.

''Okaay enough chitchat'', Yoruichi interuppted.

''Do this elswhere, I need to talk to Kakashi''.

Sakura still looked like she wanted to kill Busra.

''Oi Busra, give those flowers to me''.

Busra gave the flowers to Yoruichi, and walked to the door, while pulling misuto at the same time.

''Hey let me go''! Misuto protested.

''Nooooh dun wanna, you're gonna help me find Hotarubi''. Busra pulled harder.

Hotarubi was one of Busra's weapons, she(Hotarubi) was an animal, her body looks like a cat's exept for the ears those are like a bunny's. Her species are called Jyuuichi. In the past only the Itsumo clan had them, another thing to be proud of. It was said that every Itsumo would have 11 of them. Every Jyuuichi has a different color, and each of them have an other ability. For example: Red=fire. Blue=water. and so on. They are called Jyuuichi because everyone has 11 of them. But you had to find them and tame them. That's why Itsumo's would always travel alot, in order to find them.

''Eeeh why do you need my help''? Misuto protested again. At the moment all five of them were standing infront of the hospital.

''We are a team right, so you gotta help me''. Busra grabbed his wrist and started pulling again. ''Come on''!

''Anosa Anosa''! Naruto called out. ''Ne busra-chan do you want to join me tonight? I'm going to eat at ichiraku's''.

Ichiraku ramen was the best ramenshop to be known in Konoha, and Naruto's favorite place to eat.

''Sure, if you won't mind can I bring Daichi and Misuto with me''"? She answered.

''Ofcourse!! Well see you tonight then Busra-chan''! with that Naruto ran away, probably to the training fields.

''Time to go Misu-soup''! ''By the way Sasuke, you need to thank me.'' Busra said trying to tease Sasuke, while looking Sakura in the eyes.

''Why''?

''Coz, we are given you and your girlfriend some time alone''.

Suddenly Sakura got nervous, she didn't know where to look, oh since when were stones so interesting?

Sasuke glared. ''How many times do i have to tell you: she is not my girlfriend, and she will never be''!!

Sakura looked away, not that she was looking at them, but she couldn't bear to hear those words from her crush.

''Eto, I'll be going now'', ''I have things to do''. Sakura glanced at Sasuke before walking away, heading to the Hokage mansion.

''Daamn, the arrogant-looking boy said,'' What have you done? You made her cry''.

''I couldn't care less''. Sasuke answered while glaring at the two.

''Hai, hai let's go now, I really need to find Hotarubi''.

''Don't you have some kind of jutsu that'll call her for you''? Misuto tried to talk him out of it.

A hard NOOOH did the boy get as answer.

''Now come''!! The black-eyed girl said for the second time.

She pulled the boy with all her might, they walked into the direction of the Forest of Death.

Sasuke simply hmph-ed and walked towards his own house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2~~!:D**

**i really enjoyed writing this one:D heheXD**

* * *

*Puff* A green eyed boy fell on the ground. He didn't had any strength left, because he had been training for the past 3 hours straight, no breaks.

He had just reached his limits as expected.

''Is this all you've got''? A grandma asked.

''Ne baa-chan, i'm tired, let's call it a day''. The green eyed boy pleaded.

''No i don't think so'', his baa-chan said in response.

''Mou ii desuyo ne'', he tried again.

''Daichi''!, the baa-chan said firmly, ''do you want to be stronger than your father or not''?

''Yeah ofcourse'', he whispered softly, ''Demo'', he tried for the third time, ''i'm really exhausted, i can't even stand''!

The tired boy was speaking the truth, he was still lying on the ground, unable to stand or move.

''Dai,,''. The baa-chan was interrupted. '' Yo''! A cat-like animal suddenly appeared. ''Have you guys seen Momoiro''?

It was Hotarubi, appearently she was looking for her comrade. ''No i haven't'', the green eyed boy answered.

''Have you obaa-chan''?

''No me neither'', she stated.

''Ah sou ka, ja ikimasu'', the cat-like animal said.

''Seeya tonight ne Daichi, Hotarubi contiued. ''I hope you didn't forget''.

''Forget about what''? The black-haired boy asked who was now trying to stand up.

''Baka! About the festival, you are going with Busra and the others remember''?!

The now angry cat-like animal yelled. Her eyes just turned red.

The Jyuuichi had the same Nijime that the Itsumo clan had, the Jyuuichi have a strong bond with their masters. Whenever their masters would be angry, the Jyuuichi would too. Their eyes and sometimes even their fur would change colors. If the fur was white or their original color, it would mean that the Jyuuichi would be in a good mood, or not too anrgy. But if it turned black, then you had to be carefull because then they would be extremely dangerous.

''Haha, the boy chuckled, ''ofcourse not, how could I''? He walked to the white cat-like animal and patted her head.

''I was just messing around, ^-^. ''Now off you go, find Momoiro and find your way to happiness, he said with an over-reacting-anime like- voice.

''Chih'' did he get as answer, and the cat-like animal with now purple eyes hopped over a long white wall. And left with a simple:''Baka seeya tonight''.

''Ok, let's continue''. The baachan said before throwing 2 kunai's and a few shurikens at her grandson.

Daichi didn't move a muscle, he simple stood there waiting for the kunai's and shurikens to hit him. He caught them all just in time, before any of the weapons could harm him. ''That's too simple baa-chan, you'll never get me with such an easy attack''.

Suddenly he dissapeared out of sight, and appeared in a flash right behind his baa-chan kicking her in her back, sending her to the other side of 'their' trainingfield.

It didn't take long before the black-haired boy noticed he just kicked a branch. ''Impressive, I didn't know you could use that justsu that fast'' he said while spotting his grandma a few feet infront of him. ''There are many things you don't know about me'', the grandma chuckled, ''now let's get serious''!

* * *

''Shit''! A golden eyed boy stared at a necklace in his hand. ''I forgot to give Kakashi the necklace''.

''SEE, I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN''! A beautifull girl yelled from out the bathroom.

''Geez'', the boy thought, ''how did she hear me''?

''Well Miso-soup, whatcha gonna do now''? The girl once again yelled.

''URUSAI''! the boy now on his turn yelled in anger. ''HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NOT TO CALL ME MISO-SOUP HUH''?!

The boy ran to the bathroom and kicked against the door in anger.

''Well''?! he added.

The now purple eyed girl bursted out laughing, ''Hai hai'', she managed to get out, ''gomen ne''!

The black haired boy was glaring holes in the door, ''Stupid baita'', he said before walking away.

Now it was Busra's turn to yell. ''WHAAAAAT DID U JUST SAYYY~~''?, ''KONO YARO''! She opened the door and gave her teammate an intense glare.

But there was a little problem. No scratch that. A BIG problem.

Busra went into the bathroom in order to change clothes, and let's just say that she was half way. With other words, she was standing there, wearing a boxershort with a bra. Nothing more. No wait. And socks, but that's it. So you can imagine how Misuto felt when he saw that. Yes the poor thing got a nosebleed.

''AAGHRR!! WTF ARE YOU DOING KONO BAKA ONNA''!! ''WANT ME TO DIE''? He yelled in frustation(i guess, if you know what i mean^^). ''MOVE''! he added before rushing into the bathroom.

Now the Itsumo's were very clever, exept with things like this. Busra didn't get the hint so she asked: ''Misuto, you really have to do something about this, how are you going to react when you're at the beach huh''?

''THEN i'll be prepared, THEN i'll know that girls will walk around showing so much skin''. ''BUT THIS WAS UNEXPECTED''.

Busra stepped back at his sudden voice increase.

''Now onna, put on some clothes'', he demanded before stepping out of the bathroom.

By seeing that sight, Busra couldn't hold herself. ''LOL''!! She said while Laughing Out Loud(hehe, get it?)

What she was seeing was a pissed Misuto with 2 tissues stuck in every nose-hole.

''What are you laughing at baka onna''! Misuto hissed.

''Gomen*snicker* demo*pfffffttXD* it's so funnyy''! She finally managed to get out.

A DINGDONG sound interrupted the two.

''Eh was that the doorbell''? ''Who is it''? Busra asked herself.

''How should i know, baka onna''. Misuto answered.

Busra just rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

Just when she wanted to open the door, Misuto threw a towel on her.

''Here wear this, before the person at the door dies of bloodloss''.

With that being said Busra smiled, and opened the door.

''Yo minna!, *snicker* M-Misuto what happend''?

Daichi asked while trying to hold his laugh.

A firm: 'Shut up, it's not your bussiness'', did the green eyed boy get as answer.

_MISUTO P.O.V_

After explaining everything to Daichi, he said:*snicker* ''Dude you seriously have a problem''.(He knows i have a crush on Busra.)

That's when i growled and said: '' .I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!.''.

Then Busra added:''*snicker* Remember, First step is: admitting that you have a problem''.

With that said i yelled:''SHUT UP ONNA!, you'll see in a month all my beautifull BLACK hair, will be WHITE!.

''And that will be coz of you two! I'll be stressing to MUCH''!

_Normal P.O.V_

Misuto turned his head pouting. Currently they were standing in the kitchen. Waiting for the cookies to be baked.

It was 6.50 PM. ''Ne Daichi'', the girl spoke, ''we are invited by Naruto, he wants to eat at Ichiraku's together''.

''Oh *munch* what *munch*time''.

''euh 7 PM''.

''It is 7PM''.

''Well let's get going then ne''.

''Yep, come on''. Busra pulled the two still-eating boys with her.

''i'm a really lucky person ne''. She thought before opening the door.

* * *

*sluuurp* ''Oeeeaaahhh kore wa umai yo ne''!(1) A satisfied Naruto said, after eating his eight bowl of ramen.

''Un un''~*sluuurp* ''Sou sou Naru-chan''. Busra said while ordering her ninth bowl of ramen.

''It sill amazes me, how such a girl with such a nice body(ahum)can eats so fricking much without gaining any weight''. A amazed Misuto said to no one in particular.

Daichi nodded in agreement, trying to finish his third bowl.

Misuto had finished four bowls and he was still hungry. But much to his annoyance he didn't have any money left.

''Oi baka onna'',

''Nandayo teme''.

''Give me some money''.

''Beg for it''.

''hey guys...,''

''Just give it already baka onna''.

''Kono yaro, do you really think i'll give you money, if you ask it like that''?

''Onna this is the last time! Give it already'' i'm starving'',,.

''Guys,, listen''.

''.......''*silence*

''Well''?

''What''?

''Eh what do you mean, i'm asking you something''.

''What is it''?

''Guuyyyysssss please stop''.

*snap* ''THAT'S IT! KONO BAKA ONNA! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU''!!?

*snap*''YOU SEXIST! DO YOU THINK I'LL GIVE YOU MONEY IF YOU DEMAND ME TO GIVE IT? I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE, GOT IT''?

''Geeezz you two'', Daichi interrupted them for the fourth time,''i'm trying to eat in peace, could you two :JUST SHUT UP ALREADY''.

Misuto and Busra both blinked. Did Daichi just yell at them? Did he just got angry?

''Ne what's wrong Daichi''? Busra carefully asked.

''Daijoubukai''? Misuto added.

A sad: ''yeah i'm fine'' did the two get as answer.

''it's nothing, you two are too loud, that's all''.

Naruto was shocked, he knew that those three were loud, when together. But he never saw Daichi get angry or yell.

''Daichi,,.'', Naruto said with a caring look. ''A-Are you sure that nothings wrong''?

''I said no, didn't I''. ''So leave me alone''. With that said Daichi left, never finishing his third bowl.

''Daichi! Wait!''. Busra stood up, ready to follow him.

When a firm hand pulled her back.

''let him alone, it's clear that he is upset about something''. Misuto whispered.

''So let him alone for now''.

''Demo...,''Busra whispered back, ''What if he needs our help''?

''No, not now''. Misuto turned around. ''Now give me money onna'', he added with a grin.

*Smack*

A large anime lump appeared on Misuto's head.

''Like I said kono yaro, ASK ME NICELY''!


End file.
